Crazy Neighbors
by EvilFlipChick
Summary: The Douglas brothers meet the new girls in town. The new girls in town just can't seem to stay away from trouble. Colt takes a dose of his own medicine, sharp tongue and strength. Rocky learns that patience really is s good virtue. Tum Tum decides it's ti
1. Nice Girls Nice Boys

**The Douglas brothers meet the new neighbors. Three girls who can't seem to keep out of trouble. Colt's met his match, temper and whiplash. Rocky's made a new friend, and Tum Tum learns to share his twizzlers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Three Ninja's, the films or characters. I do however, own my own original characters and this story. **

**"I can't believe we've been moved again."**

**"Quit your damn whining already."**

**Kara rolled her eyes at her two younger sisters. "Taylor, Rave, knock it off." the seventeen year old said. Her grey eyes wandered around the new bedroom and she was quick to choose the bed on the far side of the room, away from her sisters. **

**Sighing, Kara tied her elbow length black hair into a sloppy bun and began unpacking.**

**Taylor cursed, carelessly tossing her bags into the closet. "I'm beat, but I'm about to check out the town. Life's too short to be hanging around this dump."**

**Kara wrinkled her nose. "Tay, you're sixteen. You have your entire life comming ahead of you."**

**"For once, I agree with her." Rave commented, setting her bags on the top bunk and then heading to the door. "I'm fourteen and feel like an ancient prune." Her wide blue eyes met Kara's. "You comming or what?"**

**Taylor's cat-like jade green eyes gazed at her steadily. Her lips curved into a smirk as she shook her head. "Another assignment, right?"**

**Kara nodded. "You know why we moved. Let's try not to mess this one up or it's off to an all girls boarding school for us."**

**"Mom and Dad are leaving." Rave commented, looking out the one of the two windows of their bedroom. **

**"Rave, Taylor..." Kara stated slowly. "let's try to make this place worthwhile."**

**"Whatever." Taylor snorted irritably. She grabbed a black baseball cap and tossed her shoulder length black hair into a pile beneath the hat. "I'm going to go practice outside." she said before nabbing her skateboard and heading out.**

**"I don't think she's happy." Rave snickered. **

**Kara shrugged. "So, what do you think school's gonna be like?"**

**"Don't know. Don't care, actually."**

**Kara rolled her eyes and picked up a book. Better to read and drown out the rest of the world than arguing with her sisters. **

**"Rocky help!"**

**"What now?" Rocky whispered impatiently. He set his homework down and looked over his shoulder to find his younger brothers wrestling for a bag of chips.**

**"Rocky tell Colt to get off me!" **

**"Not a chance you runt! Those are mine! I hid them under my pillow you weasle!" Colt argued. He was sitting on Tum's back, holding one of Tum's arms behind his back with his knee digging into Tum's back. "Cough ém up!"**

**Rocky stood up. "Colt! You're sixteen! Can't you grow up?"**

**Colt snatched the bag of doritos from Tum Tum's hand and leaped to his bed in a content manner. He cast a sideways glance at his two brothers, his cold blue eyes showing irritation. "Make me."**

**"One of these I just might, Colt." Rocky sighed, sitting back down and staring down at his English homework. He frowned, not in the mood to do anymore schoolwork. He turned towards Colt and Tum Tum. "Thanks a lot for making me lose my concentration guys." he said, voice full of sarcasm.**

**"You're welcome." Tum Tum said with a smirk. He threw a pillow at Colt and dashed out of the room.**

**Colt sprang up, hitting his head on the bunk. **

**Rocky watched amusedly as Colt cursed and rubbed his head, his face bright red with irritation. He looked over at Rocky and glared. **

**"What're you lookin at?" he snapped. He didn't wait for a response and took off running. **

**Moments later, Rocky could hear the shouts of Tum Tum and Colt downstairs. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please don't break anyth..."**

**The sound of glass shattering echoed up the stairs. Rocky groaned and got up. His eyes fell on the window, at the house next door. Emily used to live there. He missed her quite a bit. Ignoring the sounds of his brothers downstairs was all he could do as he went to the window, noticing a girl with a book in her hands. He couldn't see her face behind the book, but he saw enough to know it was a girl. He wondered when the new neighbors had arrived. Probably during his studying, he hadn't noticed. **

**"Rocky! Colt's-hey!" Tum Tum cried out, rushing towards the window beside Rocky. He leaned forward a bit. "Is that a new girl?"**

**"Yeah, dimwit. They just got here a couple hours ago." Colt said, joining them. "There's two more outside."**

**"Hey guys!" Tum Tum piped. "Let's go say hi!"**

**"Sure. I suppose a small greeting would be nice." Rocky said thoughtfully. "Besides, it's time to get out of the house for a while." **

**"That one hurt." Taylor mumbled. **

**Rave nodded curtly, popping some MM's into her mouth. "You were okay. I mean, you managed a kick flip indie, but ollying over the truck was plain dumb. And uh, you shouldn't grind on the sidewalks. They can jump up and bite you on the-"**

**"Hey!"**

**Rave and Taylor turned to see who had greeted them. **

**Three boys waled over to them, and Taylor was quick to grip her deck and stand beside Rave. "Can I help you?" she questioned suspiciously. **

**"Whoa! Don't get defensive now." said the one with a red twizzler in his mouth. **

**"Yeah, we just came by to say hi." explained the tall, short-haired one. "We're your new neighbors."**

**Taylor looked to the one who hadn't spoken. One with long dark hair and evil looking blue eyes. She disliked this one already. "Pleasure..." she drawled sarcastically.**

**He cocked a brow. "We didn't come to start any trouble. We came to hang out. BUt if you're gonna be such a sourpuss-"**

**He was cut off as Taylor's deck smacked into his pretty face. **

**Rave stood immediately. "Sorry!" she apologized quickly as Taylor stomped off. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "My sister's been really touchy lately. She's usually a little nicer."**

**Colt rubbed his nose. "A little? How little?"**

**"Uh...she's not exactly trusting of strangers." Rave said quickly. She smiled suddenly. "I'm Rave."**

**"Hey." said the tall one. "I'm Rocky, These are my brothers. Colt, and that's Tum Tum."**

**"Interesting names." she commented. **

**"Rave! What'd you do to Tay!"**

**They all turned to see Kara walking towards them, her eyes on Rave. She looked defeated, frustrated and tired. She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the three boys. "Oh...Hi."**

**"Kara, meet Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum." Rave explained quickly. "Guys, this is my other sister, Kara. The angry one...well, that was Taylor."**

**Colt sat with the others on the sidewalk. He hardly spoke a word. Hell, his nose was still throbbing. How dare that girl damage his face? Did she think he didn't need his nose to breathe or something? Oh, he'd get her back somehow...**

**"Dumb boy." Taylor muttered, scribbling down some math notes. How dare he eye her as if she were his inferior and then speak to her that way? The other two, she could handle, but this one might spell trouble for her. **

**Ha. There goes the good part of moving. She's already slapped trouble in the face. Let's just see if trouble has a knack for biting back words, or fighting back.**


	2. New Friends and New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Three Ninjas...I wish though. **

**"So, those girls were really nice huh?" Rocky said slowly, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. **

**Colt rolled his eyes. Before saying a word, he sat back into the couch and thought about the entire encounter. Taylor was a pain, but Kara and Rave seemed nice. Rather, they seemed sane. He let out a long breath. "They're okay." **

**"You really don't seem too happy." Tum Tum said. He flopped onto the couch beside Colt and switched the tv on. "So, Taylor seems like...she's got issues."**

**"Kara said she's just bummed about the move. She'll warm up to us eventually." Rocky explained explained.**

**Colt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet she told you. I bet you heard every word she had to say too."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Rocky asked, his brows furrowing. He stared hard at Colt.**

**"He means that the whole time," Tum Tum started bluntly."that you and Kara left us with Rave. You two were all googly eyed and whatever. It's obvious you like her as much as she likes you."**

**Rocky shook his head, but couldn't keep the light blush from comming to his cheeks as he looked away towards the window. "I don't even know her well enough to know if I actually like her. We're just friends."**

**Colt snorted with a smirk. "Hey Tum Tum...guess what!"**

**"Uh what?" Tum Tum asked slowly, a grin spreading on his face. He swiped his dark hair out of his eyes and jumped up just as Colt did.**

**"Rocky loves Kara!" Colt laughed.**

**"Ro-cky loves Ka-ra!" Tum Tum and Colt chanted together. **

**"You guys are so lame!" Rocky laughed, throwing a pillow at them. **

**"Boys! Dinner!" Mrs. Douglas called from the kitchen. She looked in on them. "So you met the new neighbors?"**

**"Yeah we did." Colt stated nonchalantly as he rushed past her. **

**Tum Tum was right behind him. "FOOD!"**

**Rocky shook his head and smiled at their mother. "Yes mom. We met them. Not their parents, but there's three girls."**

**Mrs. Douglas gave him a smile. "Oh, really? How nice. You should invite them for dinner sometime. It would be nice to have a girl around again."**

**"Three girls, mom."Rocky chuckled. He kissed her cheek. "Better get to the table before Colt and Tum Tum eat everything."**

**"I can hear them from here." Talor yawned. She set her books aside and looked out the window. "Hey look, a clear view of their room. There's your boyfriend too, Kara."**

**Kara sighed. "Rocky...I don't know him well enough. He's a nice guy."**

**"Whatever you two." Rave stated uncaringly. She'd been not-so-quietly playing on their playstation for the last two hours. "Tay, I can't pass this level."**

**"Go through the hallway leading to the mansion, then watch out for the monsters." Taylor absently responded. She turned to Kara. "Why are you still working on that? We're off the homeschooling bit so relax. We start school on Monday. Well, tomorrow now."**

**"I can't believe we were on homeschool for four months. It's easy to get used to." Kara yawned. Her eyes closed and she leaned back into her pillows. "What're the boys up to?"**

**"I don't know." Taylor responded with a shrug. Her eyes fell on something hanging off the wall right beside the open window. "What's that?" Reaching out, she found that it was a cup with a wire-like string through it. **

**"Let me see!" Rave piped, taking it from her. "I know what it is...watch!" She waited until Taylor and Kara were beside her and then she spoke into the cup. "Hello! Anybody there!"**

**Taylor watched the wrestling boys across the way stop their activity and look their way. "Look guys!"**

**They watched Rocky pick up a similar cup and soon heard his voice. "Hey girls, how's it hanging?"**

**"How did this get into our room?" Kara asked.**

**Rocky scratched his head. "I guess Em...uh, the people who lived there never took it down. We used to be like best friends, so we came up with an easy, semi-sneaky way to stay up and chat late without our folks knowing."**

**"Such a child-like toy." Taylor smirked. "It's not so bad though."**

**"Hi Tum Tum!" Rave grinned.**

**Tum Tum waved at them through the window.**

**Colt was just standing there, arms folded over his chest. Taylor hadn't noticed how muscular his arms were, and his upper body at that. Not too muscular, but just right. She couldn't keep from staring back at him, only she returned his cold gaze. There was no way she was going to think of her newest enemy in such a manner. **

**"I guess Colt anf Taylor won't be getting along anytime soon." Rocky chuckled. He waved to Taylor. "Hey Taylor!"**

**Taylor watched Colt stomp from view, then waved back at Rocky. "Hey."**

**"Look, we're going to bed. See you later." Kara told him. **

**"Night girls." Rocky and Tum Tum said together.**

**Rave smiled knowingly at Kara and switched off the lights. "Night, Kara."**

**Colt buried his face into his pillow. Taylor was so irritating! But...why hadn't he noticed how cute she looked when she had that cold, hatred-like look on her face? Her features were so clear to him at that moment. Not to mention she had a nicebuild without that loose shirt she wore earlier. Wait a minute...he was NOT about to think that way about his enemy. Not even if she was hot...**

**"Colt, stop that." Tum Tum said, annoyed.**

**"What?" Colt muttered.**

**"You keep moving so much. It's shaking the bunk. Chill out."**

**"Whatever Tum." Colt all but spat out. He made himself comfortable and let himself drift off to sleep. **

**"Hey guys...I just remembered something." Tum Tum stated. The lights switched back on and he went to the desk. "I have a huge history report due, and my algebra homework isn't done."**

**"What's the point? School's on Monday." Colt mumbled.**

**"Tomorrow is Monday."**

**"Shit!" Rocky suddenly sighed, getting up. "I completely forgot about that Chemistry report. Let's not forget my Spanish AP papers."**

**"Ha." Colt snorted. "I did all my stuff already...night." With that, Colt covered his head with his blanket and fell asleep.**

**The bell rang, and kids everywhere were rushing to class. The high school was fuller than they thought it would be.**

**"So, I've got...gym right now. Oh hey, I have first lunch." Rave said.**

**"I've got AP Spanish. Um...first lunch." Kara stated.**

**"First lunch, and uh...Home Ec." Taylor said boredly. "Meet ya out in the parking lot for lunch." With that said, Taylor shouldered her pack, dropped onto her deck and headed off in search of her class.**

**"Try not to lash out!" Kara called after her.**

**"See ya Kara." Rave said quickly and walked off. **

**"Okay." Kara said. She looked at her schedule. "Uh...Spanish, Senior Lit, Ceramics, Government, Theatre..."**

**"Kara?"**

**She looked up into a familliar, friendly face. "Hey Rocky!"**

**"Ah, can I see your schedule?" he asked.**

**She handed it to him.**

**"Wow. We have all classes together excpet Ceramics and of course I'm not a T.A. for Mr. Hornsley's freshmen gym." he explained with a grin. "Come on and I'll show you around while we head to class."**

**Kara felt glad suddenly. At least she wouldn't be lost, and she knew someone already besides her sisters. "Cool."**

**"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Raven Margera." **

**"Just Rave."**

**"Okay then. Please take a seat right over there next to...ah, Mr. Douglas." said Mr, Gonzales as he finished taking roll. **

**Rave smiled as she flopped down on the pavement with Tum Tum. "Hi!"**

**He smiled back, chewing on some skittles. "You're a freshman too? Cool!"**

**Rave nodded. "Yeah. So what's with the teacher, huh Tum Tum? He's so...smiley."**

**"He's a fruit." Tum Tum stated. "So what lunch do you have?"**

**Rave gave him her schedule. "I think it's first."**

**"Hey sweet! We've got third and fifth together too. " Tum Tum said.**

**"Not bad." Rave smirked. She looked around to find a group of four girls eyeing her with dislike. One in particular was looking hateful. **

**"Ignore her. That's just Sarah. She's mad cause I don't like her like...well you know."**

**"Oh. Whatever." Rave sighed boredly. "She's really ticked isn't she? She won't quit mad-dogging me."**

**"Like I said, just ignore her." Tum Tum carefully warned. He quickly grinned and handed her back her schedule. "So, let's hang out at lunch!"**

**"Ah, we've got a new student joining us today." Mrs. Lang. "Welcome Miss Taylor Margera."**

**Taylor stretched her arms behind her back, not interested. "Hey." she replied to the numerous "hello's" and then took a seat in the only open spot. There were two stools at each table with ingredients set up and stoves and ovens. She sat on one open seat, noting that whoever else sat there wasn't there or else she was the only one at that table. She hoped she was the only one. She hated teamwork.**

**"Ah, Mr. Douglas, nice of you to join us." she heard Mrs. Lang greet someone in a semi-sarcastic tone. **

**She ran her hands through her hair, not bothering to look up. That is, until whoever it was stopped right beside her.**

**"What are YOU doing here?"**

**Frowning, she knew the voice. She looked up into Colt's firey eyes with her own and sat firmly straight. "This is my class."**

**"Like hell it is!" Colt stated. He narrowed his eyes at her and looked to the teacher, who was busy scribbling something down on her desk. **

**"Let's just call a truce...since it seems we're stuck together." Taylor said. "I won't say anything to you if you won't say anything to me."**

**"Fine." Colt sigthed, taking the stool next to her and pulling it as far as he could to the opposite corner of the table. **

**This made Taylor wonder about him. He gave in so easily. He certainly didn't seem the type to let up that easily. Nope. He was definately a fighter. **

**Mrs. Lang gave instructions out to each pair. They were to make omelets and corn bread for breakfast.**

**"Weird..."Taylor said slowly, eyeing the bowl of eggs. **

**Colt came up beside her. "This class is all about food, how lame is that?" **

**She looked at him. "I think this class sucks, but okay since we get to eat." Hell, she wouldn't lie. She was lazy when it came to the kitchen, except when it was time to chow down.**

**Colt gave her a sideways glance, a twitch of a smile comming to his lips before he set it into a firm straight line. "Yeah." **

**Quietly, they began to work together on their meal.**

**This was definately going to be an interesting year, Taylor mused.**


	3. Friends Or Foes?

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Three Ninja's. Don't I wish...**

**"Hm..." Kara looked around the parking lot. She stood Tay's jeep, waiting patiently for her sisters. She'd told Rocky she was meeting them for lunch and offered him to join them but Rocky had explained something about reasearching in the library for Spanish. **

**"Kara!" came Rave's cheerful voice. She was walking over, and Tum Tum was with her. "I invited Tum along if that's okay?"**

**Kara smiled. "Yeah it is. I invited Rocky, but he needed to do some research."**

**Tum Tum rolled his eyes. "He needs a life."**

**"Hey guys." Taylor said. She'd joined them quietly, a book in her hand and shouldering her pack. "Uh...I'm not joining you. I'm staying here for lunch."**

**"What? Why?" Kara and Rave asked in unison.**

**"Well see there's this guy I met in Home Ec...He's cool and he asked me to hang with him and his friends for lunch." Tay explained.**

**Rave cocked a brow, her lips firmly set in a line."I saw you talking to a guy after first period. That one tall, built one with blue eyes and blonde hair."**

**"Yeah thats the one." Tay explained. "Scott Rodgers."**

**"That guy's bad news." Tum Tum said carelessly. "Colt hates him. They don't get along since he first got here last year. Colt wants to beat him up but every time the opportunity comes up, they get pulled apart."**

**"What's with your brother? He thinks he can take anyone, doesn't he?" Tay asked with a sour face.**

**"Well...nevermind." Tum Tum said. **

**Kara studied Tum Tum. He was a freshman, and yet he wasn't quite built like one. He seemed the sporty type. Slender, but with muscle clearly beneath the shirt. **

**She watched his hands flex, and felt an awkward chill. He was a tough kid, but there was more to him than meets the eye.**

**"I don't get it. Why is the school system so against us having actual good food?" Scott asked with a laugh. **

**Tay shrugged, watching the others at the table. They were cool, but somehow she felt too different from them. These people were too...how could she put it? Not the kind of people she would usually be around. Her eyes met Scott's, and she smiled at him a bit. "I'm gonna go to my locker." she said and got up. **

**"Oh? Want me to come with you?" he asked her.**

**"No thanks." Tay was quick to answer. she gave him one last look and walked off, glad to get away from the noise of the rather large group.**

**She dug in her pack for her keys but remembered she'd let Kara take the jeep. Oh well. There was always the comforting silence of the library. **

**Just as she looked up, she bumped into someone. Her balance was off and she fell back. **

**"Watch it, bub!" she snapped, looking up.**

**Four guys, all with hair to their ears and longer, and one girl, stood there. They all wore smiles.**

**The one she'd bumped into reached out and helped her to her feet. He wore his ash hair in a layered style just brushing his shoulders. His big green eyes were shocking and beautiful. He wore a white Etnies shirt and some really baggy dark blue jeans with chains. **

**Tay couldn't believe her eyes. He was gorgeous. "Uh...bye." she said quickly and walked around him and the others.**

**"Hey wait!" he called to her. He caught up to her. "Hey slow down okay newgirl? We don't bite."**

**She cocked a brow at him. "Is that so?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.**

**He held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Tyler." He nodded towards the others. "That's Josh, Evan, Michael, and the chick, that's Noah."**

**Noah stepped up. Her bright dark eyes were open and wild. A free spirit. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, a few loose strands hanging well over her shoulders. She wore baggy jeans and a black Viva La Bam shirt. "Hey. Nice meetin ya!"**

**"Likewise." Tay found herself saying. "I'm Taylor."**

**"Cool. Now we've got both a Tyler and a Taylor." Evan smirked. **

**Tay, about to speak, froze. Walking towards them was none other than...**

**"Colt! Dude what's hangin?" Michael greeted. **

**Tay groaned, rubbing her forhead. **

**"You again?" Colt hissed. He sighed and shook his head. "What are you doing? Trying to ruin my life? Are you stalking me?"**

**"Dude, attitude check." Tyler said. **

**Josh nodded in agreement, and Tay knew right away that he was the silent one of the group. It made her smirk. **

**"I was just leaving. Bye Colt." she said cheerily. With that, she bounced off, keeping her laughter to a minimum until she was far enough away. The look on Colt's face as she spoke to him was priceless. She wouldn't start trouble unless he did. Then again...she could have loads of fun messing with his head...No. She had to think about her sisters. Her parents would freak if she got into another fight. Hm...seems like everyone tok the fun away. **

"Hey, I would advise you not to talk to those losers if I were you." came Scott's voice.

Tay turned towards him. "I kinda like ém."

Scott frowned, then smiled. "Look, you're new here, so I'll be fair." He stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want trouble, stay away from them, especially Colt."

"I hang with whomever I please. Now get your hand off me." she said carelessly. This was annoying. He'd seemed nice enough earlier when she and Colt had been steadily hissing at each other. He'd come over and just started a conversation, relieving her tension. Now he was being a total ass.

"Taylor, I'm giving you one last chance of consideration." Scott said slowly. "Keep away from those guys...or I'll be sure you regret moving here."

"Leave her alone."

With a heavy sigh, Tay looked to find Tyler, Evan, Michael, Josh, Noah and Colt behind her. "I can handle this you guys."

Ignoring her, they stepped closer, Colt putting himself between her and Scott. Hm, he seemed a lot taller up close...

"Don't you know not to treat women like that?" he all but spat into Scott's face.

A teacher stopped nearby. "What's goin on? Not again Colt! Scott!" he frowned.

Tay rolled her eyes and sspun on her heels. Colt was so full of himself! How could he be an ass one moment and then try to fight her battle the next? If he thought she was weak then he had one thing comming to him. She was gonna make sure of that...

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Being grounded had its disadvantages ya know but hey I'm working on the next chapter so it won't be as short as this one and it won't be long to be up so please have patience and bear with me. Thanks!


	4. Temper Temper

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these 3 fine ninjas but I wish I wish I wish!**

**School wasn't so bad. Kara found herself easily enjoying herself during her last class of the day. Being a T.A. was quite nice seeing as all she really did was jot down lap times and make sure the freshmen kids didn't fight each other. Coach Canon was easily distracted by his knee which he'd explained had been bothering him a lot lately. **

**Kara took a seat on the nearby bleachers and gazed around the field. The sun was set high and she wiped a few droplets of sweat from her forehead. Right now, she knew she'd be with her nose in a book or sparring with Taylor. She sighed, wondering what her ill-tempered sister was up to right now. Hopefully not trouble.**

**Taylor gave a heavy sigh as the rest of the juniors listened while Mrs Sawyer did a quick review on To Kill A Mockingbird. Tay rolled her eyes and shoved their assignment inside her notebook. She'd already done more reading than the rest of these kids. Comparing a sophmore level book was awkward especially when it was being called "timeless classic" when in her mind it was still recent. She owned that book and secretly enjoyed reading it from time to time. **

**A tap on her shoulder from behind caught her attention. She slowly turned halfway in her seat, pretending to stretch as she looked over her shoulder to find Noah leaning towards her. The girl from earlier. She smiled at Taylor.**

**"Does trouble follow you as much as it follows Jeff?" Noah asked.**

**"Jeff?" Tay repeated the name, confused. "Who's that?"**

**Noah smiled again. "Oh, that's Colt's real name!" **

**"Am I boring you, ladies?" asked Mrs Sawyer suddenly. Her eyes were watching the pair warily, as if unsure what to expect.**

**Taylor shrugged. "No, but I'm offended that you refer to my fave book as a timeless classic. It's much better than that."**

**Mrs Sawyer raised her brows as the class turned to look at Taylor.**

**Apparently, no one usually answered so honestly.**

**Taylor merely smirked and sat up straight in her seat. **

**"I hate math..." **

**"Aw don't worry!" Tum Tum told Rave as they headed towards the parking lot together after school.**

**"Hello Michael!" came a female voice from across the way.**

**The pair looked up to see the same group of girls from gym.**

**Tum gave a hal-hearted wave and continued walking.**

**Rave looked at him. "Michael? I thought your name was Tumtum?"**

**He shrugged. "That's my nickname. I prefer it more than my real name. Only my good friends can call me that though." He looked over at Rave and grinned. "YOU can call me that just so you know!"**

**Rave returned the grin. "Okay." She thought for a minute. "So, those girls...you don't seem to like them yet you still say hi back to them."**

**Tum shrugged. "I don't like them, true, but I don't NOT like them either. It makes no difference to me actually because we don't hang and plus my mom always says it's impolite to ignore a lady."**

**Rave gave a slight giggle. She'd never met a polite boy like this one! He was so liberal it was kinda cute! She reached out and playfully nudged him.**

**"That's so cute...mama's boy!" she taunted playfully.**

**"I am not!" he protested. He saw her trying to hold back her laughter and began to tickle her. "Dare ya to say it again!"**

**"I surrender!" she laughed as she allowed him to chase her to the jeep.**

**"Hey there!" **

**Taylor looked up from her locker as Noah approached her. One of the guys was with her...Michael.**

**"Hey." she answered. She grabbed her history book and shoved it into her bag. Homework on a daily basis seemed like such a drag but she could handle it better than anyone else. She was positive. **

**Michael and Noah occupied either side of her as she gathered her things and shut her locker.**

**"So, you got anything planned right now?" Michael asked. His hair was chin length, chocolate colored and curly. It nicely framed his face. **

**Taylor blinked rapidly and shrugged. Whew! Most of the guys were good looking in this town! She hardly had experience with guys in the dating department, and now she could feel herself actually turning shier than usual. **

**"Just homework..." she said slowly, trying not to look at the rest of the group approaching, including none other than Colt. **

**"We're heading over to the arcade. You should come." Noah said. She never seemed to quit smiling. "It's be nice to have another chick around for a change!"**

**Taylor found herself smiling. Having another chick around that wasn't her sister was definately not a bad idea. She nodded and swung her bag over her shoulder, nearly hitting Josh. "Sorry!" she said immediately.**

**He smiled down at her. "It's cool." he said to her with a laugh. "Let's go then. I can drive you home."**

**Taylor began to walk, then froze in place "Actually, I need to go let my sisters know before they decide to call the search party."**

**Colt snickered and Tylor shot a glare in his direction. "What's so funny Jeffrey?"**

**He stopped and stared at her, surprised. HIs jaw clenched as he stepped forward.**

**They glared at each other for a moment before someone else joined them.**

**"Taylor!" Scott said from behind her suddenly. He stepped between her and Colt, of course giving Colt his back.**

**Taylor blinked in surprise as Scott just about dragged her away. Or at least, he began to.**

**"Hey man!" Michael said, stepping between Taylor and Scott. **

**Taylor frowned. Why was everyone stepping between her and her foes lately? Did she seriously look so weak? **

**"She doesn't want to go anywhere with you." Colt suddenly said to Scott. He turned Scott to face him and stepped close in a challenge.**

**Scott looked down his nose at Colt.**

**Before either guy could make a move, Taylor grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him away. "No one speaks for me. Let's go Scott."**

**As they walked away, she glanced over her shoulder and took in Colt's face. He actually looked more angry now than when it was merely her stepping up to the plate. **

**Hell, was it just her or did he actually seem a bit...jealous?**

**Either way, she kept on walking with her arm through Scott's until they were out of sight.**

**"Look Scott..." she began, not sure what to say, which was rare.**

**He cut her off. "Those guys are trouble. Don't worry, I forgive you." He smiled down at her.**

**She scrunched up her nose at him. "YOU forgive ME?" she scoffed. She took a step away and walked off to meet Kara and Rave in the parking lot. This was so lame it actually hurt her brain trying to figure out how these small town people ticked. **

**"Watch out, here comes Tay." Rave said to the others as they all stood around the Jeep.**

**Rocky had joined them and was leaning against his mountaineer. He looked over at Taylor and somehow had the feeling she was fuming over Colt again. She wore that same look yesterday when she'd so unexpectedly smacked him in the face. Rocky had to smile at the memory. It was amusing to find a girl who could finally get under his brother's skin.**

**"Hello Taylor." he greeted as she tossed her bag into the back of the jeep and jumped behind the wheel. **

**"Sam." she nodded.**

**He smiled at the use of his real name. He could get used to someone like her. She somehow lightened the mood.**

**"We'd better go." Kara told him. **

**"Well, if you want a ride..." he said, motioning to his vehicle. "We live next door to each other so..."**

**Kara looked from him to Taylor and Sighed. "Sorry, but my sister needs me. She's prone to trouble if I'm not around when she's letting steam out of her ears."**

**"Good luck!" Rave said and jumped into the backseat of the mountaineer with Tum Tum.**

**Kara shook her head but then nodded. "Take care. We'll be home soon okay?" she told Rave as she climbed into the Jeep with Taylor.**

**Rocky watched as Taylor pulled out of the parking lot. He felt a bit sad that Taylor and Kara were soon going to be at each other's throats. He knew this because it was how he and Colt were when he was fuming. Oh well... they'd be okay. At least, he hoped. **

**He climbed into the vehicle and glanced in the direction where Colt was climbing onto his motorcycle. He looked as he usually did, yet even from this distance Rocky could tell that something was bothering him. He prayed that Colt wasn't about to do something stupid.**

**He shook his head and began to pull out the parking lot as well.**

**Out of nowhere, a corvette sped up and into his path.**

**Rocky hit the brake just in time and glared as he recognized the car.**

**Scott sped away from the school and out of sight.**

**Rocky had half a mind to go after him. About to do just that, Tum Tum spoke.**

**"Hey Rocky, can we go get some pizza before going home?" he asked with wide innocent eyes.**

**This was enough to calm Rocky to his senses. He was not about to be a bad influence on his little brotehr, especially not in front of the new neighbors. Not in front of Rave...Kara's little sister. Taylor's little sister.**

**He shuddered. Nope! If they were anything like him, then he'd definately be fearing their wrath if anything happened to their baby sister in his care. **

**He drove towards the Pizzaria. "Sure, I'm feeling kinda hungry myself." he answered Tum Tum.**

**Sooner or later...someone was going to get Scott...**

**Colt drove his bike hard and fast, not afraid of being pulled over. He knew these old roads to know the times when the cops were posted with their speedometers. Now wasn't the time.**

**He went straight to the nearby lake. No one really knew it was there, so he enjoyed the privacy. **

**He parked the bike beside a nearby boulder and went to sit by the makeshift bench he made last summer when he first found this place.**

**Here, he could always think clearly. Here, he felt peace.**

**A tear came to his eye as he remembered his grandfather. It was last summer that he'd passed away. That was how he'd found this place. He'd run away after the funeral. Of all the people, it was grandpa who understood him the most. And of all the people, it was grandpa who had been taken from him. He felt incomplete. Now all he had to do was find his own peace, the way grandpa had always taught him to. A quiet, private place that was safe for meditation. **

**Colt straightened himself and then reached beneath the bench and pulled out his sketchbook. There was never a need to worry that it was going to be lost or stolen since no one knew of this place. So he always left it here.**

**He opened it up and began his newest sketch. He started with the eyes, being very careful to capture each detail from his memory. Each wrinkle, each dimple, hair and perfect mischievous grin.**

**It was grandpa. Smiling and waving. Colt could almost hear his familiar laugh and sighed. He closed the pad and placed it carefully beneath the bench. Checking his watch, he realized time had flown by quickly. It was already 5pm. One hour until dinner. Mom would be worrying soon, especially since he'd forgotten his cellphone this morning. He smiled. He could hear his mom now. She sounded so much like grandpa when she nagged at him.**

**He wandered back to his beloved bike, taking one last look around his private place and then took off. **

**"Mom, I'm going out." Taylor said as she walked through the livingroom.**

**"Have you done your homework?" asked her mother. She looked very much like Taylor, but had blue eyes instead of green, and was much sweeter of course. Her hair was curly as well. **

**"Yes." Taylor answered. "Even got to unpacking my things." **

**Tanya Margera studied her most free spirited daughter. She knew her well enough to know that she was always responsible with her studies and chores, but had a knack for trouble once she set foot out the front door.**

**She smiled and nodded. "Okay, but be home by 9pm. It's a school night." She turned towards the kitchen, then glanced once more at Taylor. "And sweetie, don't forget a sweater. It's chilly out tonight."**

**Taylor frowned but obeyed. New town, new friends, new life. Now she needed her own new private place to be alone and let her mind wander.**

**She leaped into the jeep and headed to the nearest highway, though lonely. It was the best choice for that reason alone.**

**Her mind went back to today. School had been...eventful. She had to smile at the look on Colt's face when she'd decided to leave with Scott. She couldn't help but like it. It was priceless. She glanced around both sides of the highway. It was quite lonely out here. **

**Her eyes glanced at the clock on her open cellphone. 5:30pm. She still had some time to find a private spot to call her own before dark.**

**There! She slowed down and followed what looked to be a self-made path through some trees. There were plenty of trees around so she could easily park it behind somewhere. **

**She spotted some trees, just half a mile from the road and parked. She hadn't seen any tracks towards this direction so whoever else came here wouldn't bump into her. Perfect. **

**With a yawn, she stepped out of her vehicle and walked eastward. She wasn't sure where she was heading, but she spotted a clearing ahead and headed farther out.**

**Her heart skipped a beat at the sight as she stepped into the clearing. There was what appeared to be a slightly smaller version of a lake not too far ahead, and the trees were so much more...green. She could hear the birds chirping and spotted a family of rabbits hopping behind some bushes. This place was absolutely perfect.**

**Something on the other side of the lake caught her eye. She looked around and began gathering small rocks into a pile where she stood. She made it large enough to be able to see and made sure it was shaped into an arrow pointing in the direction she'd come from. Once that was done, she headed around the lake, towards a large makeshift bed...or was it a bench? It was a tree thick enough to hold a sitting person. Laying down flat, the tree continued to sprout green leaves and there were plenty of flowery bushes around it. There was a chunk carved out of it into the shape of a sitting spot. It was nice. She sat, wondering who could be the one person who came here. Whoever it was, she'd have to be careful not to come here whenever they did. They must want as much peace and quiet as she does. She could respect that.**

**Something else caught her eye. She leaned down pulled a booklet from beneath the the bushy area of where she sat.**

**She bit her bottom lip. Curiosity was her strong point, but should she really open it? **

**Taylor sighed, looking around. She decided that no one was comming...yet...and opened it only to find herself gasping.**

**The drawings were beautiful. Made from life. There was a sketch of a girl on a bike, her hair pulled back into a half ponytail. There was a boy holding a basketball, but he was looking at her, away from whoever was doing the drawing.**

**There was another sketch, and another, and more. One in particular had her attention the most. **

**It was a little boy holding a teddybear. His semi-long hair covering his eyes a bit as she grinned. It looked like a picture almost. The boy looked about 4 years old maybe. He was holding hands with an elder looking man. The boy was smiling up at him, the most adorable smile Taylor could ever had admitted to witnessing. **

**She sighed, pulling out a pencil and opening up to a new page. She scribbled a heart and inside wrote **_**"Keep up the good work...a true artist can not only look, but see. YOU are an artist."**_** She thought for a moment, then added "**_**P.S. sorry for invading your privacy. Only the smarter ones like us find our peace in a garden of Eden like this one."**_

**Taylor placed the skatchbook carefully back into place and headed back to her jeep. Apparently, there were some sane people in this town after all.**


	5. Tough Luck

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these 3 fine ninjas but I wish I wish I wish! I WIIIIIISSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update this story! Inexcusable I know! I sincerest condolences but thank you so much for being patient and also thank you for the reviews as well! I'll try to keep this as updated as possible. Oh Yes and thank you to those who gave me a few needed tips. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh yeah and those of you wondering about the girls' past, it will come out little by little so please don't get frustrated with me lol Now, on with the story...**

**The moon was rising high into the sky on this night. The stars nicely framed it as well as a few stray clouds.**

**Kara gazed up at the sky through the window. It was midnight, and her sisters slept yet she was unable to. Her mind was clouded by several things at once. With a frustrated sigh, she grabbed her green sweatshirt and slipped it on as she headed for the door. She was quick in getting on her running shoes downstairs before heading out into the night. **

**Back in LA she had loved climbing out the window in the middle of the night just to walk around and have a look into the nightlife. **

**She was barely on the corner of her street when something moved in the shadows to her right. So...was this town keeping its own little secret prowlers as much as the city? This thought was quite amusing to Kara as she kept walking, knowing full well she was being followed by whoever kept within the shadows. **

**Two blocks away now, Kara bent over and made a pretense act of tying her shoes. It worked.**

**The mystery guy leaped out from behind the brick wall to her left , just four feet away. He landed on her, causing them to roll out into the middle of the street.**

**Kara merely held her breath a bit. This guy was kinda heavy!**

**He stood, dragging her to her feet and looking all around without letting go of her wrist.**

**Kara sighed, about to give him a little surprise. She waited until he looked straight at her. Suddenly, she used the wrist he was holding to pull him close, her left leg flying out just enough to hit him in the groin.**

**The attacker let go, holding his groin and coughing with a laugh. "K-Kara!"**

**Her eyes became wary as she stepped back a bit. She knew that voice... "David?"**

**He was rubbing the spot where she'd kicked him and took a step closer to her. "Where's Taylor?"**

**"Go away David." was all she said as she spun on her heel and began to walk away. She thought better of it. David would follow her home. Hell, it seemed he'd gone through enough just to find them way out here...which was practically in the middle of nowhere. Ugh! Dumb boys! **

**"Kara..." David said. He made no move, only stood still. "I'll find her." It was a statement, not so much a guessing game.**

**Kara looked over her shoulder. "My sister will not be seen with you. Take the hint. You're no welcome in our lives."**

**"You mean in **_**her**_** life." David said. "Kara, I need to see Taylor."**

**"Stay away David. This is your final warning." she told him, calm but serious. Without another word, she walked back towards the house but made sure to pass it. Three times around the block before she knew he was really gone and went inside.**

**"Where were you?" came a harsh whisper in the darkness.**

**"Rave...go back to sleep." Kara told her youngest sister.**

**Rave studied Kara in the darkness, only making out her shadow but knowing the face her sister wore. She was deep in thought, and Rave knew better than to press the matter right now. **

**"Sooner or later, this will continue." Rave sighed. "Don't keep it all in Kara." With those words, she lay back beneath the covers and closed her eyes.**

**"David's here." **

**Rave's eyes opened in surprise. She sat up and looked automatically in Taylor's direction. She still slept soundly.**

**"How?" Rave asked Kara.**

**She saw Kara shake her head. "He's not going to stop until he corners her." **

**Rave narrowed her eyes towards the window. She imagined David comming through the window, and herself kicking his ass (literally) back out.**

**Kara cleared her throat, catching Rave's attention.**

**"Get some sleep. Tomorrow's another day and we'll figure this mess out."**

**"Okay." Rave mumbled. Just when things were looking up, Taylor's old friend just always had to show up...**

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**"Miss Margera, am I boring you again?" Mrs Sawyer asked.**

**Taylor looked up from her drawing, not bothering trying to hide it. "Nope. I'm just multi-tasking."**

**Noah gave a snort of laughter as the class looked at Taylor.**

**The middle aged english teacher gave a sigh, nodding. "Yes, well can you multi-task in detention as well?"**

**"I can multi-task anywhere. Why?" Taylor asked, continuing to draw lazily.**

**"Because, Miss Margera, if I do not have your full attention then I will be wasting my time trying to teach you. Therefore, I shall have to have you waste your own time in detention."**

**Taylor held back her urge to laugh, to tell this old bag where to shove it. She bit her tongue quite literally before closing her notebook and looking straight ahead. **_**Behave yourself, Tay. For Kara. For Rave...For mom...**_**She told herself. **

**The bell rang and she was quick to make her way out of her seat. Noah was right beside her.**

**"So, are you going to run off again like yesterday?" she smiled.**

**"That all depends." Taylor said truthfully. "I have no plans."**

**"Noah!" **

**Both girls looked to find the guys heading their way. **

**"Hey!" Noah greeted them. She went and stood next to a tall dark haired guy. His eyes were green, and his shoulder length hair was set into dreadlocks. "Tay, you remember Tyler?"**

**Taylor studied him. "Somewhat. I hardly remember any of you." She said in full honesty to everyone surrounding her.**

**She looked at Noah, wondering why she singled out Tyler. Oh well, the mind of a teenaged girl varied in reasons for everything...**

**Down the hall, she spotted Colt heading their way. Her stomache literally flipped over. She wasn't sure why he bothered her so much. She looked over her shoulder and saw TumTum standing by his locker. **

**"You know what..." she started. "I just remembered something..." Then, she was half-jogging towards the fourteen year old. What she was going to say, she had no idea as long as it got her away from Colt.**

**"Hi Tum!" she said cheerily as she stood beside him.**

**He looked surprised, but it passed quickly as he dug around his locker. "Hey Taylor!" he said as he pulled out a sandwhich bag full of gummyworms. "What brings you to my side of the pond?"**

**"Nothing in particular." Taylor told him honestly. She glanced over her shoulder. "So, where's Rave?"**

**"She's comming." he said, already waving over her shoulder.**

**Taylor saw Rave walking their way. **

**Of course, she had to walk by Colt and as he noticed her walk by his hand whipped out and held her for a moment. **

**Taylor watched in curiosity as Colt and Rave spoke for a few minutes before she actually walked away from him. **

**"Tay, can I have a ride to the library?" Rave asked.**

**"Okay." Taylor answered. She was curious to know what was said between Rave and Colt but was not about to ask. She wouldn't ask. Why would she? Hell, she didn't actually care right? No, of course not.**

**"So, you were looking for Rave..." TumTum started, looking up at her as he shut his locker and started walking with them.**

**"Right. Nevermind." she said quickly. "It's more of a girl thing."**

**"Oh." Tum Tum said, scrunching up his nose a bit. "Girls..."**

**Rave looked up at Taylor giving her a questioning gaze which Taylor decided to ignore.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Dark eyes watched from a distance as the two young girls and the single young boy walked down the hall. He finally found what he was looking for. Yes, this girl was the only one he could always bring back into his life reguardless of the situation. Now, here she was again. But there was something new here. She was less like herself in a way. Where was bold, destructive girl he once knew? And why was glancing in the opposite direction towards the group of young boys? Perhaps she was trying a new technique? Buying her time before striking...just maybe.**

**Those eyes disappeared with the stranger they belonged to. When the time came, he would take her.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**With a sigh, Rocky stood beside his vehicle. What did he do to his keys? He rummaged through his pockets ame up with lint and a few mints. **

**He groaned inwardly and rubbed his forhead. Where had he placed them? Better phrased, where had he misplaced them?**

**A jingling sound came from behind him.**

**"Lose something?" asked Kara with a slight smirk. "You dropped them in the hall after lunch. I tried to call you, but you're obviously def. Tried following you, but you're quick."**

**Rocky gave a chuckle as she tossed him the keys. "Thanks." **

**Before he could get another word in, she was heading off towards Taylor, Rave and Tum as they made it to the jeep.**

**She seemed offbeat today. Where was her sweet smile? Sure, spanish class was hard today but she'd seemed more aggressive than a wrong answer. Of course since he didn't know her too well, he decided to let her try to open up first. Besides, maybe the move was finally getting to her...**

**He watched as Tum Tum said bye to the girls. He felt the urge to go over there and talk for a bit. Just as he made up his mind to go, he was backflipping out of Scott's way as he zoomed by in his car.**

**"Watch it loser!" came a shout. It was Kara and she looked pretty pissed off as she made her way towards Rocky. Her hands found his shoulder gently as she did a once-over with her eyes before meeting his with full concern and anger. "Are you okay?**

**He gave her a single nod and then pushed her behind him as Scott made his way back towards them on foot.**

**"Sorry cutie! I had no idea the bookworm was your boytoy!" he said with a smug look on his face.**

**"Leave my brother alone!" shouted Tum Tum as he was suddenly with them, along with Taylor and Rave.**

**"Aw a baby protecting his big baby brother." Scott laughed.**

**"Can it mongrel!" Rave growled. "No one talks like that to my friends!"**

**Rocky took a step forward, putting Scott's attention back on him to keep the kids out of trouble. "Learn to drive Scott. Pedestrians have the right of way."**

**Scott shrugged. "The only thing I saw was a sad lost little puppy so I decided to put it out of its misery. I almost did it a favor."**

**Taylor stood by calmly. "You're such a child."**

**Scott met her gaze evenly. "Come with me now and I can forgive you." He said with such ease and sincerety that it made Taylor sick to her stomache with anger. **

**She looked to the others. "Let's go. Now. He puts others down to make himself feel more of a man when all he really is, is just a dirty little runt."**

**They began to walk away, when Scott's hand gripped Rocky's arm. "This isn't over."**

**Before Rocky could merely pulls his arm away like the pacifist he is instead of punching Scott, he was suddenly taken aback when Scott was yanked away and suddenly lay on his back twenty feet away.**

**Taylor stood over him, her left hand reaching down towards his throat.**

**Scott's eyes flew open in time to see her. He sent his right leg up nd pushed her back.**

**She stumbled just barely, instinctively holding her midsection with one arm. With narrowed eyes, she straightened as Scott scrambled to his feet. **

**Rave and Kara were suddenly grabbing her on either side. It hardly helped.**

**Rocky wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lifted her. "Please Taylor stop!"**

**She made no struggle but did make a surprise for the experienced fighter. She brought both legs up and then brought them both down with full force to meet the pavement and Rocky was pulled over her head. **

**Before he hit the ground, she was quick to shift him so that he landed at least on one knee and one foot.**

**Just as she straightened, she was knocked backwards by Scott's body and the two went rolling with Scott landing on top of her. He pulled his fist back, ready to strike. **

**People were already showing up seemingly out of nowhere. The on-campus security was rushing towards them.**

**Scott's fist flew towards Taylor, then never hit her as it was yanked away.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**"We should swing by and see if there's something we can to do make her feel more at ease." Noah was saying.**

**Colt was hardly paying attention. His mind was back in home ec. Since the moment he'd taken a seat this morning Taylor had paid no attention to him. She never even so much as glanced his way. He wasn't sure why it botheres him so much. **

**Suddenly, people were rushing past him, nearly knocking Noah over. Of course, he'd caught her in time before she hit the ground.**

**"What's goin on?!" asked Michael. "It's like they're being chased!"**

**"Fight in the parking lot!" some shouted.**

**Colt felt his stomache tighten. Without hesitation, he bolted. There was something wrong. Well, besides tha fact that there was a fight and he wasn't part of it. He had to smile inwardly at that. **

**There were plenty of people crowded at the gated entrance. The on-campus guards were squeezing tightly through, so he dived in just as the last one did.**

**He fell through, landing in a crouched position but comming up immediately. His eyes scanned the lot, and he found the heat rising at the sight ahead of him.**

**He sprinted full force towards Scott without thinking. **

**Before he got there, someone else was pulling Scott backwards. **

**He was tall, muscular. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. **

**Colt tried to slow down, but couldn't do it in time. He slid just enough to land on top of Taylor. **

**He quickly lifted himself, his eyes locking with hers. "Taylor?"**

**Her eyes were full of hate, then just as quickly the flames went out and she was blinking rapidly, rubbing her eyes.**

**Kara and Rocky were at his side, helping him up but he shrugged them off. He reached out and liftedn Taylor into his arms with a million different things going through his mind. He turned around, comming face to face with the new stranger.**

**"Give her to me." he said with authority.**

**Colt stepped back. "Over my dead body." he snapped.**

**"David go away!" Kara was suddenly between them.**

**The stranger, David, sighed. "You don't understand...he's looking for her."**

**"Save it." Kara hissed this time. "It's your fault she's like this!"**

**Rave stepped between them. She pointed across the lot. "Look!"**

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

a/n: yes i'm leaving it at a cliffhanger. there's always a reason why some people are the way they are, and like i said, the past will come out little by little. sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SO...No I dont own these hotties but we all know we wish! lol. p )**

**a/n: yep um sincerely sorry bout the long wait for this update. i know...you're going to throttle me! hehe s'okay! i'm back and here we go!**

**"Give her to me." he said with authority.  
****  
Colt stepped back. "Over my dead body." he snapped.  
****  
"David go away!" Kara was suddenly between them.  
****  
The stranger, David, sighed. "You don't understand...he's looking for her."  
****  
"Save it." Kara hissed this time. "It's your fault she's like this!"  
****  
Rave stepped between them. She pointed across the lot. "Look!"  
****  
Everyone looked, but only in time to see a tall cloaked figure disappearing into the crowd.****Rave began to run after the new stranger, but David caught her and pulled her back effortlessly.  
****  
"No Rave." He sighed, taking a look around with a frown.**

**Scott was out, Colt and Taylor looked horrible, Kara was pale, Rocky was stuck in surprised mode and Tumtum was just there looking like what happened hadn't clicked yet.**

**Colt was kneeling, Taylor in his arms as Kara rushed to their side. Colt never let go of Taylor even has the school nurse suddenly appeared and tried continuously to move him aside.**

**Kara looked up at Colt, their eyes meeting with the same worry for the same person, and Kara's expression softened a bit as a realization hit her about Colt.**

**He furrowed his brows, wondering why she was looking at him like that. He shrugged it off and watched silently, patiently as the nurse called in an ambulance.**

**Taylor's eyes began to flutter, and suddenly she was gasping and seemingly thrashing about.**

**"Taylor!" Kara grabbed her sister's left arm and held tight as Colt wrapped his arms around the thrashing girl and just held her.**

**"HEY!!" someone yelled.**

**Rave glanced away from the scene before her momentarily to glimpse David's quiclly retreating form. With a frown, she turned back to her sisters and swallowed hard.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She was running through the trees, the moon rising high into the dark sky. Behind her the wolves were growling, howling as they tried to catch up to her._

_She came to a large tree and leaned against it, taking a few breaths and realized something warm was running down her left leg. Cursing, she wiped at it angrily and crouched low into the bushes._

_She heard the three wolves pass her, but didn't move from her perch. She could still hear them nearby, almost smell them really. Predators hunting a predator. She listened closely, hearing her own heart slow down to its regular rate as she peered into the darkness surrounding her._

_A loud howling echoed all around her, and she rolled from her crouch as one of the wolves landed in that exact spot she'd been just seconds before._

_She stood, not feeling fear anymore, but pure anger...pure hatred. These weren't wolves protecting territory, and certainly they weren't hunting for food. These wolves worked for Damien...The man who'd taken her. She took in a deep breath, smelling HIS scent on them. Heat rose all over her body as the first wolf launched itself at her._

_She leaped forward at it, meeting it in the air. _

_"Taylor!" a voice was calling out her name._

_She heard as well as felt the wolf's neck break within her fingers as the other two mounted her from behind. She let out a cry of surprise as one of them grabbed her right forarm and proceeded to drag her forward. _

_"TAYLOR!" that voice was calling, and she kicked the wolf's head while grabbing the second wolf's front leg and flicking her wrist whilest pulling, instantly breaking it. _

_Somehow, she knew she needed to get away...she needed to find her way back to that voice. But who was it?_

**"Taylor!"**

**She coughed, taking in a deep, gasping breath as her eyes shot open and she sat up immediately.**

**Arms were around her, and she found her eyes meeting a pair of worried blue ones.**

**Silently, she moved away from her mother's embrace and lay herself back down. **

**Someone's hand slipped into her left one, and all she could do now was hold onto it and close her eyes. She ignored the voices around her, just like David had once taught her. David...had he been near her? She shook the thought away and let herself inhale, then exhale...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two days passed, and Taylor ignored anything and anyone. She made no effort to acknowledge anyone, staying silent in a meditating state as she sat cross-legged on her hospital bed.**

**Today though, she was to be discharged, so she now quietly, patiently wandered around her room and gathered her belongings.**

**Someone entered her room. She heard the door, felt eyes watching her, and she chose not to notice at all. **

**"Taylor?"**

**She turned around and went to sit on the edge of the bed and carefully slipped her feet into her shoes. Her hair fell over her face, blocking her view. When she sat up, blue eyes were staring into her own, blocking her way.**

**She sat, staring. Unmoving and colder than ice. **

**Cole backed away. His expression was motionless, and he turned away, leaving her there. **

**She stood and went to the window, looking down at the hospital entrance from her second floor window. It was only five minutes later that she saw him walking away. Her heart felt different. She had no idea what it was. But still, she turned away just as her family entered.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**He was furious. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was. **

**His blue eyes were colder than usual as he marched his way to his secret spot by the lake and plopped himself down. **

**Closing his eyes, he reached beneath him and opened up his notebook. Only by looking through his old sketches could he really calm himself. **

**Sighing, he gazed intently at the last page. His fingers traced over the delicately drawn lines of his grandfather's laughing eyes. It made him smile slightly. Those eyes of grandpa's were always seeming to smile at some secret everytime Colt frowned. It drove him insane sometimes, and other times he pondered over what that secret might be. So right now, he pondered...and he missed his grandfather dearly at the same time.**

**Rustling in the small bushes to his right had him automatically standing on his feet in a defensive stance. **

**The bushes rustled some more, and then something small, brown, and furry leaped out at him, knocking him to the dirt. The notebook flew a foot from his hand as he began to laugh at the realization of what this creature was.**

**"Hey!" he laughed, gently pushing the puppy off of him. He sat upright in the dirt, looking around. "Are you here all by yourself, boy?" he asked the puppy. **

**The puppy was a dark brown, with honey colored eyes and a white line down his nose. It was easily recognized as a pitbull. It must be about three months old or so. Still small and very playful. It licked Colt's hands as Colt began to stand up and pet it.**

**"Where's your owner?" he asked the pup. The corner of his mouth twitched, wanting to smile. He shook his head and rubbed the puppy's head. "Yeah as if you can really answer me, right?"**

**The puppy wiggled his entire body and gave a friendly bark. He trotted away from Colt and sat himself at the foot of the trunk where Colt had been sitting just minutes before.**

**Colt chuckled. "Mom might kill me for bringing home strays you know?" He looked around, seeing no one before looking back at the puppy, who was happily eyeing him expectantly. "We're already got Tum to look out for. Really, mom won't let me take anymore pets than that." Colt said as he went to pick up his notebook.**

**He dusted the dirt off, then flipped it over to where it had fallen open, which he had expected to be his sketch of his grandfather. But, there was something scribbled there.**

**With a frown, he squinted to read the writing. "Keep up the good work? I'm an artist eh?" He had to smile genuinely at that. No one had every seen his drawings. Now someone has, and they were appreciated. It felt good. **

**Colt looked to the puppy, then pulled a pen from his pocket and kneeled, using his sitting spot on the trunk for support as he scribbled down a reply. It was quick enough, then he carefully placed his notebook back beneath the trunk before standing up again. As he turned to walk away, he heard the steps of the puppy trotting beside him.**

**He barked happily up at Colt, standing up on his legs and placing his front paws onto Colt's legs looking up at him very expectantly.**

**Colt couldn't resist. He grinned. "Okay buddy, let's go home." He leaned down, lifting the puppy into his arms. "I think I'll call you...Mori."**

**The puppy barked as if approving the name before licking Colt's face. **

**"Like it?" Colt chuckled as he walked towards his vehicle. "It was the name of my favorite person..."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"One, two, three!" Rave grunted as she heaved the pile of dirty laundry into the hamper of the bedroom. **

**"Hey, be careful! That's a huge pile!" Kara said, going to aid her sister.**

**Rave sighed. "Well someone has to do it." She looked over at Taylor, who wa sitting quietly by the window, just staring out. "Kara, I'm worried about her."**

**Kara nodded, placing a hand on Rave's shoulder. "Me too." She looked towards the door just their mother entered.**

**"Girls, dinner's almost ready." their mother said. "Please wash up before comming down." Her eyes wandered over to her middle child, then back to Kara. "Has she said anything, darling?"**

**Kara and Rave shook their heads. "She'll come around, mom." Rave tried to assure.**

**Their mother nodded, not looking convinced, only saddened. She turned, taking one last look at Taylor before leaving.**

**Kara let out a heavy sigh. She turned and headed straight for Taylor. **

**"Kara!" Rave said, quickly following her. She knew Kara to be a patient person, but when you made her mad, even slightly upset after a while then she'd be nice and open about it.**

**Kara grabbed Taylor by the shoulders and turned her around, forcing Taylor to her feet to face her.**

**"Okay Tay, snap out of it." she said, her eyes boring into her sisters'. "Don't make me snap you out of it for you...because I will. It's killing mom!"**

**Taylor narrowed her eyes, a sign that she was hearing Kara. Good, but bad. She began to turn back to the window, then Kara roughly grabbed her and threw her to the floor. **

**"You do NOT turn your back on me kid! Never turn your back on your opponent. Or don't you remember?" Kara hissed.**

**Taylor's eyes widened in surprise, then she quickly recovered and got to her feet. "Fuck off Kara." she said calmly.**

**"Guys, knock it off." Rave said as she stepped between them.**

**"Shut it Rave." Kara snapped. "I've had it with trying to keep us all sane!" She stepped towards Taylor until they stood mere centimeters from each other. "You're a selfish, spoiled, ungrateful little bitch and I'm sick and tired of it. Grow up Taylor! Or let's duke it out."**

**Taylor stepped away. "You don't understand." she said and sat back down.**

**Kara threw her hands up in exasperation. "Then tell me!"**

**Taylor looked up at her older sister and then looked out the window. She frowned suddenly, standing up and leaning slightly out. "David?"**

**Kara and Rave joined her, Kara's trying to keep her anger in check.**

**David stood out on the sidewalk, gazing up at Taylor with an expression they couldn't read.**

**Taylor looked over at Kara. "Maybe it's time for you to know..."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n: i know! short chapter and a soso cliffhanger. dont worry, i'll update as soon as I can! **


End file.
